


Stuck in Rut

by OgodeiKhan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Cavemen, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OgodeiKhan/pseuds/OgodeiKhan
Summary: When Catra cuts corners on repairs to the damaged Horde water supply, she eventually goes into heat while on a mission to a First Ones ruin that, it just so happens, is used to teach about the birds and the bees. It's up to Adora to top, er, stop her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Stuck in Rut

Stuck in Rut

By Ogodei-Khan

“Entrapta said that the new production line for TurboTacs is scaling up effectively, but that Emily is suffering from… a malaise?” Scorpia paused, bringing up a claw to scratch her head. “Can robots feel that?”

“Is it gonna affect the production line at all?”

“No,” Scorpia continued, “but she wants you to sign a get-well card for her.” Scorpia lifted the page on her clipboard to reveal a lace-embroidered greeting card. She pinched it awkwardly in one claw and offered it to her superior.

“Ugh,” Catra groaned, slapping the card away. “What about the water supply? Hordak needs the water pressure restored to his Sanctum or he’ll have both our heads.”

“Engineering says they need time to reconnect the Androgyno Regulator before they can turn the water back on. Mermista’s damage in the raid knocked out all of the regulatory systems.”

“Andro? What is- never mind, how long will it take?”

“18 hours,” Scorpia replied, squinting down at the clipboard.

“Just have them get it up ASAP,” Catra said shortly. “No excuses.”

“Yes ma’am!”

<\- Four Weeks Later ->

Catra gnawed at her dark fingernails as her new TurboTac advanced up the mountain road. Anxiety was no stranger to the Felid, but it was usually reserved for the dark corners, the moments of solitude, the cold bed she curled up in. Standing at the fore of a Horde Assault Squadron, her Force Captain badge proudly shining on her waist, always made her feel bold. It was in her time in combat that she could banish the anxiety into the darkened corridors where they belonged, but not today.

Her whole body shifted, her thighs brushing together while her tail restlessly rubbed against her leg. Anxious wasn’t the right word for what Catra was feeling, maybe. Tension was a better word. Tension, and a strange heat. It was like her fight-or-flight response had gone into overdrive and her whole body pulsed with the odd feeling, but there was nothing she could do about it right now. She had a mission to focus on, so she contented herself with gnawing her fingernails.

“Pilot!” she growled, hoping that sharp words could cut through the heat that threatened to smother her. “What’s the distance to our target?”

“Sensors indicate we’re 1.5 kilometers out, Force Captain,” the TurboTac pilot replied. The TurboTac was Entrapta’s new design for a tactical assault vehicle. A 3-person crew, with a pilot, gunner, and optional foot soldier to prevent boarding, the TurboTac was shaped like an arrowhead and designed for speed and maneuverability on all terrains. Smooth, silvery wheels allowed for exceptional speed and handling. 

“Good. Stay ready, gunner,” she said, not bothering to look at the Horde soldier that manned the blaster cannon mounted at the rear of the TurboTac. “If the Rebellion’s here, they’ll ambush us before we get in sight of it.”

Entrapta’s analysis of the Data Disk that Catra had stolen from the Crystal Castle had yielded it, a map of more sources of First Ones tech. It had been overlooked in Entrapta’s headlong rush to Hack the Planet, but now they had time to pursue it. The TurboTacs moved quickly and handled well, making for a ride as smooth as the Horde skiffs, but the rear gun was where the real action was; a multifeature blaster cannon that could stun, capture, or kill. It would be enough to take on even that damned She-Ra, but then Adora might not be here. She couldn’t be everywhere, even with Princess Sparkles on-side. 

The mountain road suddenly narrowed and took a sharp turn, forcing the squadron to close up their formation. The squadron rounded the turn and then all hell broke loose.

<->

Adora crouched cautiously on the rock that overlooked the grassy lawn that lay at the end of the mountain road. The Sword of Protection lay at her side, though her hand lay loosely on the hilt. Glimmer crouched down on her other side, glaring intently at the entrance to the lawn. Bow was perched on the opposite side of the lawn, a small remote detonator clutched in his hand. At the far end of the lawn, cut into the mountainside, was the source of all the trouble: a door and two pillars made of crystal, carved with the arcane designs of the First Ones. 

The three rebels heard the sound of Horde machinery at once. Adora motioned to Bow, but she hardly needed to, the man was ready to act, though nodded back at his friend. Just then the TurboTacs appeared.

“Now!” Adora yelled, and Bow pressed the button on the detonator in his hand. *Bang*, a series of small explosions rang out, and a deep trench appeared right in front of the advancing TurboTacs, the sod covering blown away by Bow’s explosives. Bow’s timing was impeccable, and it was too late for the attack vehicles to turn aside. 

Whatever benefits the TurboTacs had, they weren’t prepared for this, and Catra’s vehicle pitched forward into the trench, its nose stuck pointing down while the rear end stuck up. The pilot and gunner were strapped in and held their position, but Catra herself was thrown out and landed roughly in the bottom of the trench. 

“Yes!” Glimmer shouted in triumph. Bow took aim with his trademark bow and Adora grabbed up the Sword and leapt down onto the lawn, moving quickly to look down on her fallen foe in the trench. Catra was collapsed in a heap.

“What’s wrong, Catra?” Adora asked smugly. “Stuck in a rut?”

Catra glared back up at her, and Adora was taken aback. There was something primal in those mismatched eyes, something she had never seen in her longtime friend-turned-foe.

“Stuck… in… rut…” Catra growled in a menacing monotone.

A sudden sense of urgency told Adora to raise the Sword. “For the Honor of- agh!” 

Before she could finish the phrase and summon She-Ra, Catra yowled and leapt at her in a move faster than Adora had ever seen. Catra landed neatly on Adora’s head, her thighs right up against Adora’s face. Adora felt their heat for a brief instant before Catra tore the sword from her grip and leapt again.

Glimmer and Bow tried their best, but this new Catra was too fast for them, instinctively dodging Bow’s arrows and Glimmer’s attempted teleport-interception. As she tore towards the crystal door, the Sword began to glow with an electric pink energy. The door responded with a similar energy and opened.

“Catra!” Adora called, running swift as she could in pursuit. Catra crossed the threshold, and Adora followed moments later, then the door snapped shut, trapping the two inside. “Adora!” Glimmer shouted. She banged on the door to no avail.

<->

It was dimly lit inside, with the only illumination coming from pulses of light that traveled through the crystalline walls. From those pulses, Adora could see doorways lining the hall, on down into the distance. “Catra?” she called. “Where are you?” She groaned in frustration, the Felid’s antics were starting to grate on her. “Just give me back the Sword!” She followed the hallway, sparing glances at each door that she passed, expecting to hear a sultry “Hey, Adora” come from one of them.

But then again maybe that wouldn’t happen this time. Something was definitely wrong with Catra; her glare, the way she’d growled at her, leapt right at her head like that. Had she ever tried to steal the Sword so brazenly like that before? Adora racked her brain, but couldn’t remember.

Her thoughts were broken up by a pink light that shined from one of the doors in front of her. She *really* wished that she had a weapon, but she settled for raising her fists into a combat-ready position as she stepped across the threshold. The pink light enveloped her, then quickly faded to reveal what lay beyond. 

The scenery was familiar, meager iron desks with datapads on them, a larger desk in the front of the room with a viewscreen behind it. The metal walls and harsh lighting completed the picture of a Horde classroom. 

Catra was there, but in a decidedly *un*familiar way. Her appearance was much changed, with her normally-messy brown mane slicked back and drawn into a severe bun atop her head. Her rough and tumble combat leathers were replaced with a crisp red jacket which opened slightly to reveal firm cleavage. Her normal mask was replaced with a pair of horn-rimmed glasses. The jacket ended in a short-cut crimson skirt, revealing a bit of bare leg above white thigh high stockings. In her hands was an odd ruler, made of crystal and gold… it couldn’t be…

“Hey Adora,” the familiar greeting came, but in a new tone, one more familiar to Shadow Weaver’s voice than Catra’s. “You know why I told you to see me after class, right?”

“I do…?” Adora asked, dumbstruck.

“Don’t play dumb!” Catra replied. “You keep disrupting class with those scandalous outfits!” 

Confused, Adora looked down at herself. She had changed too; her hair was cut in a wild bob, she was wearing a jean jacket with cutoff sleeves. The jacket was worn open to reveal a perilously small white t-shirt that hung barely low enough to cover her breasts, with the words “Bite Me” inked on it. Black cutoff denim shorts, showing far too much of her thighs, completed the ensemble. 

“Er, I’m sorry?” Adora replied, confused. “I don’t know what kind of game this is,” she said, regaining her composure. “Just give me back my Sword.”

“You mean this?” Catra motioned with the crystal ruler, meaning that she, or this weird room they were in, had somehow commanded the Sword to take this new shape. “I’ll give you more than you bargained for. Come here.” Adora hesitated for a moment. This was really, *really* confusing, but something weirder still was going on under the surface. She should have just been confused, but truth be told, she was pretty aroused too. Something about Catra’s voice and clothes, and her own enticing outfit, was drawing her into this scenario.

“Now!” Catra’s command snapped Adora out of her doubt, but drew her further into the pace of the situation. Adora stepped forward to present herself for inspection.

Catra prowled around Adora hungrily, taking in every detail. “Hmph,” she scowled, tracing the waistline of Adora’s jeans with the ruler. “Look at this display. I bet you aren’t even wearing any underwear!”

“Er…” Adora wasn’t sure. She *had* been wearing underwear before, but who knows what was the case now? She kind of wished she wasn’t, for some reason.

“Bend over the desk,” Catra instructed. Adora followed, placing her arms over the nearest desk and bending over, her denim-clad ass arched towards Catra. 

“Hmm,” Catra said. She took the ruler and poked it into the fabric of Adora’s pants, feeling around until the ruler pushed the denim into Adora’s slit. Adora shivered. “Just as I thought,” Catra said. “You’re getting off on this, aren’t you? Take your pants off.”

“I…” Adora began.

“Off!” Catra insisted. Adora complied, fumbling to undo the button on her denim shorts before she brought them down. There was a bit of hesitation, the denim had pushed into her pussy had gotten wet, and drew some slickness out with it. Catra was right: no underwear.

Catra tsked in disapproval as she looked over Adora’s ass. “Augh!” Adora yelped as she felt Catra’s finger prod at her anus. “Catra, what the… oohh…” her protest faded as Catra continued to prod, the play making her feel good.

“You like it in the butt too, huh?” Catra said disapprovingly. “Dirty girl.” She leaned in and licked Adora’s anus a few times. Adora shivered at the feeling of the rough cat-tongue over her sensitive place. “Very dirty.” She glanced down and saw that Adora’s pussy was dripping with wetness. “You’re really turned on, huh Adora? I’m gonna have to punish you.”

“Punish, Catra, what the heck do-”

“Stop talking back and stand up!” Adora complied. Something about the mood, the naughtiness and eroticism of this fake scenario, was overriding her better judgment and dragging her along. “Strip!” Catra commanded. As Adora pulled off her punk clothes, Catra too stripped out of her smart suit and skirt, everything except the thigh highs. 

The two now stood face to face, mostly nude. Adora’s nipples hardened at the feeling of fresh air over her body, and she could see a change in Catra’s composure. The harsh teacher-persona she was roleplaying was struggling to contain a rising animal lust, and that feral gaze from earlier glistened behind her glasses.

“You’re horny,” Catra said, regaining her composure. “Are you getting off on being punished?”

“No!” Adora lied. “I mean…”

“Well I’m enjoying this too,” Catra said, as if she hadn’t heard her. “You’ve been acting out to get my attention for a long time, and now you have it. What are you going to do with it, Adora?”

“I… uh…” Adora stammered.

Catra frowned, and Adora got the distinct impression that she had done something wrong. Not *wrong* in the role of the naughty schoolgirl but against the aim of this scenario, or simulation, or whatever this was. But Catra leaned in and kissed her deeply, the penetration of the rough cat-tongue breaking Adora’s thoughts. Catra withdrew, but nibbled at Adora’s lip as she did, then nipped her sharp teeth at Adora’s neck too. Adora shivered in pleasure.

“You’re so turned on right now” Catra said in a husky tone. She pressed her body up against Adora, who could feel the fine fur that covered the Felid. “Is the rebel princess really gonna let herself become a teacher’s pet?” She slipped her hand between their bodies and jabbed two fingers into Adora’s pussy. Adora moaned, and Catra took the chance to kiss her again.

But Catra seemed annoyed as she kissed her this time, once again acting like Adora was doing something wrong. She roughly shoved Adora back down onto the desk. “Fine,” she said shortly. “Teacher’s pet it is.” 

She leapt up on top of Adora, positioning her thighs over Adora’s face. Adora could see Catra’s glistening pussy, partly concealed by a tuft of fur, before it was lowered down onto her face. She could smell it, and feel the great heat of Catra’s estrous state. “If you want to be a pet, then eat up like a good girl.”

Adora tentatively stuck out her tongue, until it came into contact with the wet heat. Adora liked how it felt, so she pushed her tongue further in. 

“Agh” Catra grunted. “That’s it, now go deeper.” Adora prodded her tongue in deep, then lapped eagerly. “Good, good, more, more, augh!” Catra quickly climaxed, and a small squirt of lubricant flowed onto Adora’s tongue.

Catra squirmed on top of Adora’s face, the heat of her womanhood was not abating and she did not seem satisfied. She glared down at Adora with an expression of… contempt? Then she hissed at her, just before a pink light enveloped them both.

SCENARIO FAILED

<->

Bow sat outside the locked door, brooding. They had been able to chase off the other Horde soldiers, who’d been dispirited by the disappearance of their Force Captain, and in the hour since, hadn’t been able to make headway at breaking in. Glimmer couldn’t teleport inside, and nothing in their power was able to budge the First Ones doors. Glimmer paced back and forth, aggravated. “Why hasn’t she come out yet?”

Bow glanced up, a forced smile covering his concern. “Adora gets into this kind of First Ones stuff all the time. You know she’ll come out in a little while and-” he stopped suddenly and perked up into a ready position; he heard the sound of an engine. Glimmer quickly heard it too, and followed his view back to the mountain road leading into the lawn. 

It was the Horde, but not an attack craft. Instead it was Scorpia piloting a Horde skiff. She had a white flag clasped in one claw. “Hey, hey you two! I come in peace.”

Glimmer’s fists glowed with magical light despite Scorpia’s claim, and Bow drew his bow, though he didn’t knock an arrow to the string. “What do you want?” Glimmer asked.

“Did Catra make it here? I see you smashed up the TurboTacs.”

“Your leader went crazy and stole Adora’s Sword!” Glimmer shouted. “Adora went inside, but she hasn’t come out yet. She and Catra are still in there.”

“Ooh,” Scorpia groaned. “I was afraid of that. Turns out when Mermista broke our water mains in the last attack, she knocked out a system Hordak used for… birth control?” She said it questioningly as though she still didn’t quite grasp it. “Anyway, it’s not a big deal for most of us, but Felids like Catra can go kinda nuts when, er, instinct calls.”

“So she’s in heat and she’s in there trying to fuck Adora?” Glimmer asked incredulously.

“That’s about it, yeah,” Scorpia replied. “Mind if I wait here with you guys? I brought snacks.”

Glimmer and Bow glanced at each other. “Sure,” Glimmer said finally.

<->

Adora wandered the darkened halls in a haze of confusion. A number of different feelings fought on a number of different levels. What was this place? Why was Catra acting like this? What had she done wrong to “fail” that last scenario? How would she get her Sword back? And last of all, why was she still so turned on?

The hallway didn’t offer her any answers. It still ran on, straight as an arrow, far back into the mountain, or maybe the sense of depth was just another illusion like the Horde classroom. Adora shook her head; she didn’t need another question to ponder. Occasionally she saw a door light up pink like the door to the Horde classroom had, but she ignored them. She wasn’t ready to face whatever was on the other side, at least not yet.

But this was a First Ones ruin, right? Shouldn’t Lighthope be here, or an equivalent to her? Adora slapped herself on the forehead for not thinking of this sooner. She touched her hand to the crystal wall, and softly invoked the password: “Eternia.” This evoked a response: the nearest door glowed, but a golden light instead of the pink one she had seen previously. Adora resolved to trust this one, and headed on through.

“Mara? Why did you come that way?”

Adora was greeted by another familiar scene, though a much friendlier one. It was a small, rustic space, with wooden walls, a dirt floor, and tree roots running across the walls and ceiling. The room was populated by an eclectic collection of items, some of which sort of resembled furniture. Friendliest of all was the white-haired, purple skinned ancient woman, Madame Razz. She stood at what looked like a kitchen table, working with a piece of raw poultry. 

“Hi Madame Razz, it’s Adora, do you remember?”

“Of course I do,” Razz replied dismissively, “but why did you come that way?”

Adora cocked her head sideways in confusion. “Do you mean how did I come that way?”

“I know *how*,” Razz said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “You went through the golden door. But *why?* You did sex-ed years ago. What’s wrong? Did you have to do remedial lessons?”

“Sex-ed?” Adora replied. Talking to Madame Razz was always like working on a picture puzzle; little bits of recognizable things floating around as she slowly put them together. This was the first such piece, and slotted together with what she’d seen before. 

“Sex-ed!” Madame Razz exclaimed in reply. “The birds and the bees, bumpin’ uglies,” she smacked the piece of poultry with her hand repeatedly to emphasize her point, making an oddly lewd sound. “Didn’t they teach you that a while ago?”

“Er, yeah,” Adora was trying to catch up so that she could get something useful out of Razz. “But they’re making me take… advanced courses!” she grinned awkwardly, hoping the lie would stick. 

“Oh, pegging?” Razz asked.

“What?” Adora had no idea what she meant. “No, it was some kind of role-playing. I was a student, Catra- er, the other person, was a teacher. She had her way with me, made me feel pretty good, actually, but then it said I failed.”

“A good student, or a bad one?” Razz asked.

“A bad student, I guess,” Adora replied.

“You didn’t play with the power dynamics.”

“Huh?” Adora was puzzled.

“The power dynamics, dearie!” Razz replied. She stepped over and put an arm around Adora’s shoulder. Adora grimaced slightly; the hermit hadn’t washed her hands. “Some people want to be on top, some want to be on the bottom. If you open your heart and *listen*,” she placed a lot of emphasis on that word, “you’ll know what your partner wants. I remember when I was Mademoiselle Razz and I was with Prince Elrohir. He’d only cum if I poured hot wax on his nipples and-”

“What!?” Adora exclaimed.

“Don’t kinkshame dear,” Razz squinted at Adora in annoyance. “But if you want to get through this trial and want the Sword back, you must be open to your partner’s needs.”

“How’d you know about the Sword?” Adora asked.

“You don’t have it on you, do you?” Madame Razz replied. “Besides, that’s how this sort of thing always worked. Mara didn’t swing your way, she was into this big Minotaur man and girl did he have the biggest-”

“Th-thank you,” Adora said, interrupting Razz’s recollection of Minotaur-cock and leaning in to hug her erstwhile mentor. “Now I’m ready to get the Sword back.”

“Not yet you’re not!” Razz exclaimed. She left Adora’s side and ducked into an odd corner of her cottage. She brought out a flask and pulled its stopper out with a resounding *pop*. “Drink up,” she said, offering the flask to the young woman. “You need to get hydrated if you’re going to pass that test.”

Adora accepted the flask skeptically and gave it a good sniff. It was a strange smell, but it smelled invigorating and hopefully non-toxic. She drank it, and felt a tingling all the way down, but it was a good feeling, energetic and powerful.

“Go get some, dearie!” Razz slapped her in the back. Adora turned back towards the corner of the room she had entered from, and saw that the golden light had reappeared. She strode into it and was gone. 

<->

Freshly confident (and properly hydrated), Adora prowled the hall, following the flickers of pink light, ready to pounce at the next opportunity. It wasn’t long before she got her wish, with another door to her left lighting up pink. “Alright Catra,” she said, a feeling of anticipation rising in her chest, “bring it on.” The pink light engulfed her.

When it faded, Adora found herself in the midst of a tropical savanna. It was wide and golden and naturally beautiful, as far a cry from the sterile Horde classroom as possible. A cursory glance around her surroundings showed no Catra, so Adora turned to look at her appearance instead.

Her hair, from what she could tell by touch, was similar to how it was last time, cut short and wild. She had rough clothing made of grey wolf fur, a pelt around her chest and another as a short skirt down below. She wore moccasins made of some kind of hide, and a club carved from bone lay at her feet. Thus she was a primitive hunter, set to track down her Felid prey.

At least, she hoped. Catra was still out there with the Sword of Protection. Catra, who had tamed her so thoroughly before. Adora’s thighs squeezed together at the memory of Catra mounting her, gazing down lustfully as she ground her snatch into Adora’s face. But apparently that wasn’t what Catra really wanted, or what the simulation demanded of her. She picked up the bone club, her fingers tracing gently along its smooth surface. Hopefully this club would be enough to get her on top of Catra; she was confident that she could do the rest after that. 

Club in hand, Adora gazed around the golden savanna. The landscape was hazy with heat, but she could clearly see a number of acacia trees. Adora set her sights on one of them as a landmark and approached. As she got closer, she could see this particular tree was next to a watering hole, a large pond with a muddy shore between the tall grass and the water. An instant after spotting the watering hole, she crouched down suddenly. 

Catra was there, kneeling at the waterside and drinking from the watering hole, taking care not to muddy the water by disturbing it. Slowly, oh so slowly, Adora crept forward to get a better look at her quarry. The first thing she spotted was the Sword in Catra’s hand, taking the form of an oversize club, larger than the bone club Adora had. Catra’s clothes were… not there, on closer inspection.  _ Guess that makes sense, _ Adora thought. She was wearing fur… and so was Catra, her fine brown fur blending in quite well with the savanna grasses. Her tail waved lazily above her shapely naked ass, presented for any wandering hunter. 

Seeing that awoke something in Adora. Her body tensed, a heat awoke in her loins, and she jumped into the air. In the instant she spent airborne, Catra’s tail suddenly perked up. Adora knew she was in trouble, but it was too late; instead of pouncing on unsuspecting prey, she and Catra went down in a tangle of limbs and fur.

“Yowr!” Catra yowled. The two women tumbled away from the watering hole and into the grass, flattening it as they thrashed around, grappling for supremacy. Adora briefly got on top and swiftly brought her club to bear, striking the back of Catra’s hand.

“Mrowr!” Catra yowled again, dropping the Sword, but she brought the claws of her other hand to bear, managing to graze Adora’s cheek. As she recoiled, Catra locked her legs around Adora’s hips and flipped the two of them over anew. Adora lay flat on her back in the fragrant grass with Catra’s hands at either side of her head, claws bared menacingly. 

“Hey Adora,” she said. Her voice was sweet and silky, but thick with lust. “Thought you could sneak up on me, huh? Too bad,” she seemed a little disappointed again, but quickly her gaze turned lustful again. “I guess I’ll just have to- hwagh!”

She yelped as Adora locked her legs up behind Catra’s back, forcing the Felid down on top of her. Adora could feel Catra’s fine fur brush against her bare midriff. Adora flashed an arrogant smirk before raising her head up to give Catra a quick kiss.

“W-what the?” Catra yelped again, and Adora quickly took advantage of her confusion. In one swift movement, she unlocked her legs from behind Catra’s back and thrust her pelvis forward, pushing Catra into the air. Then she also thrust her hands forward in two fists, catching Catra in the stomach and knocking the wind out of her. Catra flew back and fell in the grass, now the one on her back. As Catra wheezed for a moment, Adora lunged for the fallen Sword. 

At last she had it. She had the Sword of Protection back! And she knew just how to use it… The Sword changed back to its default form and she leapt forward, planting one foot between Catra’s breasts and pointing the Sword at her face. 

“Grrr” Catra growled, “you won, fine. Just fuck me already!” 

Once again Adora gave her a cocky grin. “You think I’m going to make it that easy for you?” She quickly removed her fur clothes with her free hand. “Guess again!” then she spun around and squatted down, putting her ass near Catra’s face. 

“Gah! G-get away!” Catra protested, she brought up her hands to ward off Adora’s ass.

“I’m not gonna let you go until you make me cum,” Adora said. She kind of enjoyed being on top. 

Catra hesitated a moment. “As if!” she protested after that delay. “Get off me!”

“No way,” Adora said, pressing her ass down against Catra’s hands, feeling the claws knead ever so slightly into her cheeks; it was making Adora hot and wet. “You think you can hold me off forever?” She pushed against Catra’s hands again.

“Agh, maybe… I dunno,” Catra conceded. “Just get off!”

“Oooh, I can feel you slipping,” Adora teased. “But I’ll finish you off.” She raised up the sword: “For the Honor of Greyskull!” 

A swirl of golden light enveloped both of them as Adora transformed into She-Ra. Now Catra had a much meatier (and yet better-toned) ass to ward off, and she quickly yielded.

“Gah!” she had time for one grunt of surprise before She-Ra’s rear landed full on her face, the heroine’s wet pussy astride Catra’s muzzle. 

“Go on,” She-Ra said. “I’m not gonna get off until you make me cum.” She wasn’t being too cruel here; she could tell Catra could still breathe, feeling hot breath between her ass cheeks coming out of Catra’s cool, wet nose. Nevertheless, Catra soon conceded. She-Ra felt Catra’s jaw move, felt her lips part, felt the rough cat-tongue making contact first with her nether lips, then slipping into her vulva. 

A shiver ran through the mighty She-Ra, and she clenched her legs more tightly around Catra’s torso. “Oh! Yes,” she moaned. Catra took that as encouragement, and her tongue began to lap faster. “Just like that!” She-Ra cheered Catra on, grinding her thighs against Catra’s face to get more of that amazing feeling. The heroine’s breath was coming faster now as the pleasure shot from her pussy through the rest of her body. She brought up one hand and groped at one breast to try and stoke her pleasure. 

Suddenly Catra’s hips began gyrating. She wasn’t trying to get free, as her tongue was still hungrily pleasuring She-Ra. The heroine looked down at Catra’s eager hips and saw a glint of wetness in the Felid’s pussy. “Are you getting turned on?” she asked, taking pleasure in knowing that Catra couldn’t reply, but Catra did reply by swirling her tongue in a different pattern, focusing on She-Ra’s clit. She shivered again, her whole body rippling in pleasure.

“Good kitty,” She-Ra said. “You deserve a treat.” She leaned forward, bringing her mouth down to Catra’s hot snatch. The Felid’s estrous state meant that her pussy was flowing with special pheromones, and as soon as She-Ra got a whiff of them, she forgot her purpose of tormenting and dominating Catra; she needed to taste it.

Her tongue tasted the sweet heat, the pheromones hitting her palate and going right to her head. She dove in fully then, closing her eyes and indulging as her tongue swept down from Catra’s clit to the lower end of her pussy. 

“Augh!” Catra squealed, but her own hunger quickly mastered her and she returned to lapping at She-Ra’s pussy. The two of them quickly formed a circle of pleasure, two quivering bodies seized by Catra’s hormonal tide. 

She-Ra felt the rising tide of pleasure in her body, pulsing and powerful. Catra’s pelvis was also shaking, her pussy beginning to rhythmically meet She-Ra’s licks. 

“Auuuugh!” they howled, and climaxed at the same time.

SCENARIO CLEAR

<->

Glimmer was getting bored. It had been a few hours since Scorpia had shown up, and they had already eaten all of the snacks. She paced back and forth in front of the door. Scorpia sat with bow a few yards away; she was using her claws and he was using one of his arrows to play another game of tic-tac-toe. They were surrounded by other games etched into the soil, mostly Bow’s wins. He pondered the grass in front of him and reached out with his arrow to make his next move.

*Boom*, the whole mountain shook and Glimmer nearly lost her footing. The three of them turned, each looking with concern at the door into the First Ones ruin, but their worry turned to joy as it glowed pink. It opened, and a blinding surge of pink light burst forth. It quickly faded, and once the onlookers could see again, Catra and Adora were there. Adora had the Sword of Protection back in her possession. 

“Adora!” Glimmer and Bow called.

“Catra!” Scorpia greeted. All three bounded over to the two arrivals and all five soon found themselves in a group hug. 

Catra hissed. “Get off me!” She struggled suddenly and the five parted. 

“Awh,” Scorpia cooed, “you’re back to your old self! I was worried.”

Glimmer blushed. “So, does that mean you two…?”

“Fucked?” Adora said bluntly. “Yeah. I gave Catra what she needed.”

Catra blushed a fiery red and her tail stood up. “As if! I never n- never needed…” She turned her head sheepishly and rubbed her upper arm. “Sorry for the trouble,” she said quietly. 

“No trouble,” Adora replied, “you’re really good at licking p- agh!” Glimmer, now blushing furiously, seized her by the arm. 

“We’re going, NOW,” she insisted.

“What?” Adora was confused. “What’d I say?”

“Adora,” Bow cautioned, “there’s just some stuff you’re supposed to keep private.”

“But Madame Razz told me not to kinkshame and-” *poof* Glimmer winked out midway through Adora’s protest.

“Here you go,” Scorpia offered Catra a horde water bottle.

Catra took the offered water bottle and drank. “Regular water?” She thought for a second. “It was that Androgyno-whatever from a month ago, huh?”

“Yup,” Scorpia replied. “Keeps the reproductive urges down.”

Catra stopped drinking and pondered the water bottle in her hand.

“Catra? Shouldn’t you finish that?”

<END>

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: There's virtually nothing said of the different species in the Netflix She-Ra species. This was an idea that came around from thinking about what Catradora would look like given Catra's feline tendencies. I'm not deep in this fandom so I apologize if I broke any fandom conventions, like using the term "Felid" for Catra's species. No idea what's accepted there.
> 
> You also know Madame Razz was a total freak. Am I right?


End file.
